


The Life and Death Spell

by Elena78



Series: Twin Flames [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena78/pseuds/Elena78
Summary: Hermione performs a very powerful spell, but will she succeed?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Gideon Prewett
Series: Twin Flames [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630585
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Love Fest 2020





	The Life and Death Spell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noxsoulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/gifts).



> I'm re-introducing a character and a story line from "The Essence of Veela" into this 5 part series who is loosely based on the movie 'Brave'. It just seemed to fit into what I have planned and I get to explore this again. You do not need to read that story to understand this one.
> 
> This is written for noxsoulmate during #LoveFest2020 #TeamAphrodite and is the 3rd instalment of the Twin Flames Series. Please read parts 1 and 2 before reading this story. 
> 
> Elements of The Vampire Diaries (TV Show - magic) plays a part in this series and this one-shot. And based loosely on L.J. Smith's The Secret Circle soulmate theory.
> 
> Any Latin used it from Google Translate, I'm sorry if it's incorrect.

Hermione Granger had slept with Neville Longbottom!

Hermione felt the heat rise in her cheeks and she looked around to make sure no-one was looking at her then cursed under her breath. She’d been walking in the wrong direction and hadn’t realised it. Just as she was about to turn around, a door at the end of the alley caught her eye. She’d never seen it before. It wasn’t like Hermione frequented Knockturn Alley a lot, but she remembered every place she could go in Diagon Alley. Her work ensured she knew as she wrote, edited, and proposed legislation pertaining to the magical world.

Hermione approached the wooden door and a sign above said, Knockturn Alley Apothecary. Opening the door, Hermione entered the dimly lit shop and saw an old lady hunched over the counter, grinding some herbs.

“Hello dear, it has been a while,” the old lady said.

“Excuse me?” Hermione said with a raised brow. “Do I know you?”

This caught the old lady’s attention and she looked up. Hermione gasped. While the lady appeared old, her face was youthful, like a woman in her 20s or early 30s.

The old lady studied Hermione for a moment before she shook her head. “My apologies. You look awfully familiar.”

“But you spoke to me before you saw me,” Hermione said, stepping closer to the counter. “Have we met?’

“I guess not,” The lady said and extended her hand out in greeting. “My name is Hildegard, pleased to meet you.”

Hermione shook the proffered hand. “Hermione Granger,” she said. “I wasn’t aware this shop existed.” Hermione looked around at all the jars.

“When you need me, I appear,” Hildegard said and studied the young woman in front of here. “You’re after the life and death spell.”

“The what spell?” Hermione’s attention was brought back to the older lady.

“The life and death spell. There’s someone on the other side you want to bring back,” Hildegard narrowed her eyes as if she could see something.

“How could you possibly know that?” Hermione said, staring at Hildegard. “No-one knows about that.”

“I know a thing or two,” Hildegard shuffled across the room and around the counter. She passed Hermione and disappeared around a corner Hermione never noticed before.

Following the crone, Hermione was surprised to see rows and rows of jars, books, and herbs. Hermione glanced at a few books, recognising them from Hogwarts, she recognised some of the herbs from Herbology and Potions, but some of the concoctions in the jars were foreign to her.

Picking up one jar, she read the label hanging from around its lid. “Essence of Veela. Mix into one part water and one part of the recipient, be it blood, hair, skin, or limb. Drink in one go and the potion will last 24 hours.”

“You won’t be needing that one this time,” Hildegard said, placing the jar back on the shelf.

“What does it do?” Hermione asked.

Hildegard chuckled. “Perhaps that’s a story for another time and another life.” The crone said with a twinkle in her eye. “You will need these for now.” Hildegard placed a jar similar to the one Hermione just looked at with a piece of parchment in Hermione’s hands. “That will be one hundred and fifty Galleons,” Hildegard said with her palm held out.

“Ah, what exactly do you think I am paying for?” Hermione looked at the items.

“What do you think, lass? It’s the Life and Death spell.”

“And you are willing to sell it to me? Just like that?” Hermione said, suspicious, but curious all the same.

“Just like that, dear,” Hildegard smiled and nodded toward her opened palm.

“Placing the items in her bag, Hermione retrieved her purse and counted out the Galleons. “You’ve cleaned me out, but here,” Hermione placed the coins into Hidegards palm, the old lady needing both hands to hold all of them.

“Read the instructions carefully and have a good day,” Hildegard smiled and shuffled back behind her counter and dropped all the coins into an empty jar.

Hermione left the shop, still unsure if she was having the mickey taken of her, she shrugged against the cool afternoon air and turned around; the door had disappeared.

~~~*~~

A week later and Hermione searched the Ministry library and borrowed every book she could that discussed natural magic. She had just checked out the last book she could find and saw Neville as she left the library.

“Here again?” Hermione asked.

“Hermione!” Neville kissed her on the cheek. “Yeah, Seamus and I are headed out for dinner. Care to join us?”

“The last time I joined you we had more than dinner,” Hermione said and felt her cheeks get warm.

“I know. I thoroughly enjoyed dessert,” Neville grinned and Hermione playfully slapped his arm.

“What about Hannah?” Hermione asked.

“Seems I was too late asking her out. She’s currently dating Nott.”

“Well, in that case, count me in,” Hermione said placing her book in her bag. After memorising the spell, Hermione only had to learn how to perform it and she was set to get Gideon back.

Hermione walked hand in hand with Neville to the Leaky Cauldron and he pulled her chair out for her as they sat at their table. Taking the seat next to Hermione, Neville sat and grabbed them a menu. After ordering and their drinks arrived, Neville placed one arm around Hermione, the other on her leg, earning a smile from Hermione.

“Careful, a girl could get used to this,” Hermione said, unsure why she was flirting so much with Neville when she planned on bringing Gideon back from the dead.

“I’m counting on it,” Neville whispered in her ear and kissed her neck.

“Really?” Hermione turned slightly to face Neville better. “I didn’t think you thought of me that way.”

“I didn’t,” Neville admitted. “But after…the last time I saw you,” he chose his words carefully. “I haven’t been able to get you out of my mind.”

Hermione smiled. “Same.” She lied and had no idea why.

The truth was that she had focussed on Gideon. The old witch hadn’t lied. Hermione had her hands on the real Life and Death spell and all she could think about was finally getting Gideon back and feeling him, kissing him. She had fallen asleep almost every night the last week with his name escaping her lips as she brought herself to climax. She had a burning desire to feel him all over her, for him to possess her. It had consumed every waking thought and every single dream for the last week.

Hermione felt like if she did not get Gideon her soul would die and she had no idea why. But sitting with Neville and feeling him, loving the way his hand lightly stroked her leg and how his lips claimed hers, she couldn’t resist him either. He was real, he was here, and for whatever reason, he liked her.

“You OK, love?” Neville asked. “You were a million miles away just now.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Hermione said and kissed him lightly. “I was just thinking about how comfortable I am with you. I never realised this before.” It was half the truth.

“Same,” Neville agreed.

The food arrived and Hermione’s thoughts of Gideon faded as she explored this relationship she found herself in with Neville.

~~*~~

Gideon and George were at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry trying to get the right book from the Restricted Section. But no matter how hard they tried, it was as if they didn’t exist. The Ghosts of Hogwarts couldn’t see them, not even Peeves. No-one could. They couldn’t touch anything nor feel anything from the human world and it was beginning to frustrate them both.

“This is useless!” Fred yelled as he failed another attempt at pulling the book from the shelf. “What more can we do?”

“I don’t know,” Gideon said and sat on the floor. He sighed not knowing what to do. George sat beside his uncle and they sat in silence for a while. Gideon couldn’t hold back anymore and he looked at his nephew. “If I tell you something, promise me you won’t freak out?”

“Sure! What could freak me out more than waking up beside my body?” Fred said and Gideon laughed.

“Too true.” Gideon gulped. He hadn’t been completely honest with Fred yet. But he was about to tell him the truth. “There was a way to touch the human world. A few months back, I tried so hard to get our family to hear me or see me and it didn’t work. Then one day, this girl could hear me.”

“Who?” Fred said, jumping to his feet in excitement. “How?”

“I don’t know how, but it was Hermione Granger,” Gideon said and waited for Fred to respond. When none came, Gideon stood up too. “What is it?”

Finally, Fred said, “Hermione Granger is the brightest witch of our age. If anyone can find this spell, I guarantee it’s her.”

“But I lost contact with her a couple of months ago. She can’t hear or see me anymore.” Gideon said and he felt an ache in his heart. He missed her. As much as he was glad to have the company of his nephew, he missed Hermione. He missed feeling her and kissing her. He wanted her and he knew now that it wasn't just loneliness that drew him to her. She would be the kind of woman he’d marry, the kind he never met when he was alive.

“Well, what happened when you first met her?” Fred asked, pacing the aisle.

“It wasn’t when I met her. It was more like longing. I was lonely and wanted the company of someone who matches my desired description and then I appeared in front of her.”

“Wait?” Fred gave his uncle a sideways glance. “You mean you and Granger….” Fred made a motion to indicate they were together with his hands that made his uncle blush.

“Not quite like that, but yes,” Gideon admitted.

“You sly dog,” Fred laughed. “But good for you. I always thought Ron was a bit of a misstep for her.”

Gideon shook his head, not wanting to discuss the intimate details. “The point is, we can do it, but…” Gideon rubbed his face with his hands in frustration. “Just when Hermione and I got close, I disappeared again, well, to her at least. I could hear her and see her, but couldn’t get back to her.”

Gideon explained the push/pull effect and Fred began pacing in thought.

“Wait!” Fred stopped suddenly and turned to his uncle. “The pull effect is a want, a desire. It pulled you Earthside. But when the emotions got overwhelmed, it threw you out and it has kept you out?”

Gideon thought on this for a minute before nodding. “I guess so.”

“There must be something linking you to Hermione. Something to pull you toward her.” Fred began pacing again and mumbling to himself.  
  
“George and I studied soul connections before, but mostly in relation to twins. We found it amazing that we were so alike in many ways. Our humour, our interests, even in the joke shop, it was like we were on the same page all the time. We figured it had to be more than just being twins.” Fred stopped pacing again. “That’s it!” he grinned.

“What’s it?” Gideon was confused but figured his nephew was onto something.

“Twin flames! Have you ever heard of the Twin Flame soulmate connection before?” Fred asked excitement back in his voice. He didn’t wait for Gideon to reply and continued. “At first George and I thought this was us, but the more we studied it, the more we realised it was in relation to soulmates. The Twin Flame is deeper than just finding your soulmate, it’s finding a piece of your soul in another person.”

Gideon’s brows furrowed in concentration as he tried to keep up with Fred’s explanation. “You think Hermione and I share a soul?”

“No. Not your complete soul, but a piece. When you passed away I think a piece of your soul attached to a living human and in return, a piece of theirs completed yours. This is why it was Hermione that you were drawn to. You found your soulmate.” Fred said, nodding to himself. “George and I are different. We’re brothers and have separate souls, but our souls are so similar in nature that it made us similar. Our bond was stronger because of it. We’re not soul mates, but as close to it, as you can get.”

“Matching souls?” Gideon was catching on.

“Yes,” Fred said and moved closer to his uncle. “I think you need to find Hermione again and I’ll find George. They are our best chance to get Earthside. But we have to be careful, if we overwhelm our souls, we’ll get thrown back to this side. It will create the push rather than the pull.”

Gideon nodded. “I see what you are getting at. Subtle, not overpowering.”

Fred nodded. “If it fails, we meet each other back here?”

Gidieon agreed. “Ok, then. On the count of three?”

Fred agreed and both men closed their eyes and they both counted down from three.

~~*~~

Hermione lay in bed, her naked body still tingling, the bed sheets moved across her hardened nipples and she let out a satisfied sigh. Neville had not long left after making love to her. It was sweet, sensual and he stirred up feelings in her she never realised she had.

The trouble was, Gideon was also in her mind. She envisioned it was his lips kissing her and teasing her, and it was his erection thrusting into her over and over. She blushed at the thought and a little bit of guilt crept up inside her. Was this cheating? Who was she cheating on, Neville or Gideon?

It was Neville that she had physically, but emotionally and mentally, it was Gideon she wanted. What was she going to do? Hermione turned on her side and let her eyes close. She’d think it over in the morning.

The sun was belting through the curtains that Hermione forgot to close last night, she felt the heat of the afternoon sun and her hand slapped at her bedside table for her wand. With a flick and a swish, her air conditioner was on and the ceiling fan whirled to life. Hermione blinked, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

She grinned to herself as she swung her legs over her bed and headed for the shower. Once under the hot stream, she washed herself and stood under the hot jets, letting the heat work their way into her muscles and relieving them of tension.

The full moon was the next night and Hermione was ready to do the spell. Her earlier guilt swept over her and she sighed. If this worked, how was she going to explain Gideon to Neville? More to the point, how would she explain Neville to Gideon if she managed to get him back? She knows in her heart that she’d choose him over Neville, but could she give Neville up that easily?

Hermione sighed and turned in the shower, her head leaning back against the wall away from the water. She can’t deny that last night was fantastic. Neville was the way a lover was supposed to be. It wasn't like the lusty first night, but more like a husband would be with his wife. Hermione found herself liking Neville more than she ever realised that she could like him. She never knew how easy going he was and always saw him as that nervous boy that needed rescuing. Neville Longbottom was none of those things as a young man. He was confident, sexy, loving, and warm. Hermione felt one hundred present at ease with him.

But Gideon ignited a fire inside of her that couldn’t be stoked. He was smart, funny, confident, and experienced. The brief moment they shared sent her whole body alight as if she were on fire. It made his sudden disappearance unbearable, to be left with such heat and intensity with no way to sate it. Perhaps that was what Neville was then? A way to ease the flames that begged to be uncontained? Hermione’s head throbbed from analysing so much she tried to clear her mind, unaware that Gideon had appeared outside her shower door.

Gideon stood in the steamy room, he called her name but she didn’t respond. Sighing, Gideon was determined to make this work. He removed his clothes, closed his eyes, and concentrated on Hermione. He reached out and touched the shower door and gasped. He did it! He could feel the shower door handle. Gripping it, he pulled it open and stepped inside.

Feeling the cool breeze, Hermione’s eyes blinked open and she swore she could see Gideon. He stepped closer to her and she gasped. “Is it really you?”

“Yes,” Gideon said as he stepped under the stream of hot water.

Hermione’s hands wrapped around his neck, pulling him against her, their lips colliding in a heated kiss. Hermione could feel the heat inside her, like a bolt of energy that needed to break free. The more she felt Gideon, the more Hermione came undone.

Hermione wrapped her legs around him and he supported their weight against the wall. His lips devoured her neck, but he pulled back slightly.

“What is it?” She asked when she saw the look on his face.

“I never left you. I was there the whole time. I’m sorry you couldn’t feel me, but I stayed with you.” Gideon said, realising that he was consumed by her. He had to pull back for fear of disappearing on her again.

“You stayed?” Hermione asked, her heart hammering in her chest. Tears welled in her eyes but mixed in with the water from the shower.

“I don’t ever want to leave you again, Hermione. But if I get too overwhelmed by you, I’ll disappear again.” He admitted.

“Do you want this to stop?” Hermione relaxed her legs, but Gideon supported her.

“No,” Gideon nipped at her lips. “Just take it slow,”

Hermione smiled, her heart melted as she kissed him. Hermione wasn’t sure if this was slow, but Gideon released one of her legs as his lips made their way down her body. He kept one of her legs over his shoulder as his mouth covered her clit, sucking it into his mouth. Hermione threw her head back and let out a long moan.

Unlike when Neville did this to her, Gideon was stoking that inner fire and her whole body flushed with heat. It was beyond the sensations of sex that she felt, her heart sang and her whole existence felt complete. It wasn’t long before Gideon bought her to climax, drinking as much of her as he could.

He released her leg, turning her around, and bending her slightly. He entered her without warning, a finger finding her clit and never letting it go. Hermione was bought to the edge and Gideon would stop moving his finger, but kept up his steady rhythm, pulling slowly out of her before plunging back in. When he felt Hermione calm her breathing, his finger flicked and rolled her clit in his fingers, making her body tremble, her moans came from deep within her throat before she begged him.

“Please,” Hermione whimpered as he denied her release. “For fuck sake, Gideon!”

Hearing Hermione curse at him, made Gideon grin. “Ok, you asked for it.”  
  


Gideon pounded into Hermione, his finger working its magic on her clit. This time Gideon let her tip over the edge, her body shuddering as her orgasm ripped through her body, his seed buried deep inside her. Gideon held onto the wall to steady himself as he slipped out of Hermione. Her forehead was pressed against her arms as she calmed her breathing.

“That was slow?” Hermione said, still panting.

Gideon laughed. “Slow enough.”

On shaky legs, Hermione turned off the water that was now cooling and they exited the shower. Drying off and dressing, Hermione and Gideon moved into her living room. It was then that Gideon caught sight of the books she was reading.

“You know about the spell?” Gideon looked over Hermione who was making coffee. “Yes. It happens tomorrow night.”

“Are you serious?” Gideon felt like his heart had stopped in his chest.

“Yes,” Hermione smiled as she poured a little milk in her coffee and stirred it.

Hermione handed Gideon his coffee, black with no sugar, but he put it back down on the bench. “I have to tell you something,” Gideon took her hand and sat her on the couch. “Somehow, Fred Weasley is on my side. He appeared to me a few days ago. Can you save us both?”

“Fred? Are you sure?” Hermione said before covering her mouth, excitement bubbling to the surface.

“Yes, he is currently seeing if he can get through to George.”

“Oh, my,” Hermione said jumping up. “We have to go to the Weasley’s.” Without thinking, Hermione was gathering her things, the books she had, and grabbed some floo powder. “I’ll meet you there?”

Gideon nodded and Hermione disappeared into the green flames of the Floo.

~~*~~

Fred had been trying for over an hour to get through to George, who was busy perfecting a new product. It was Fred’s invention, a play on Polyjuice potion, but meant for adults – to enhance your fantasies. It allowed the users to live out their fantasies, but there was a time limit. It was that, that George was working on.

George sighed. The elixir was either too potent, which meant that it lasted too long, or not potent enough and it wore off too quick. He was aiming for a six and twelve-hour time frame. But he was either getting four or twenty-four hours.

“What would Fred do?” George said as he threw his quill across the room and leaned back in his chair stretching.

“For starters, I’d increase the Lacewing flies and decrease Boomslang skin,” Fred said and George nearly fell back off his chair.

“Who’s there?” George asked as he fumbled for his wand.

“Seriously brother, I leave you for a few years and you become a bumbling idiot?”

“Fred?” George asked, looking around the room.

“Bloody brilliant. You can hear me, but can’t see me.” Fred said, thinking of what to do next.

“If it's really you, what was the last thing we said to each other?” George asked, his wand still pointed out.

“It’s a good night for it,” Fred said. It was a line he used a couple of times, but in particular to his brother, as they parted ways to protect the entrances of Hogwarts.

“Fred!” George said as he appeared to him.

“George! You can see me?” Fred asked, too scared to move.

“I can!” George also stayed on the spot. “What the…”

“Yeah, I know. Uncle Gideon is here too, but you’ll never believe who that sly bugger hooked up with,” Fred continued while George stared at his brother. “Hermione bloody Granger! Can you believe that?”

“Fred, are you really here?” George asked.

“Yeah, man. I’m here.”

Before Fred knew it, George embraced his brother tight. “It’s been hell without you,” George said as he allowed himself to cry.

“I know,” Fred said. It was hard for him to watch his family grieve. “But listen, there is a way I can come back.

Fred caught George up on what he discovered from Gideon and soon both brothers were talking excitedly. “I remember that spell, but we never actually found the ingredients.”

“Hermione has,” Gideon said as he appeared next to Fred.

“Uncle Gideon?” George said as he saw the older man appear out of thin air.

“Wait, you can see me?” Gideon asked.

“And hear you!” George said as he embraced his uncle.

“You said Hermione already has the spell?” Fred asked as Gideon and George parted.

“Yes, she should be downstairs,” Gideon pointed toward the door and Fred and George looked at each other.

“Let’s go!” Fred and George said in unison then ran for the door.

As the three men reached the Weasley kitchen, Molly, Arthur, Ron, Pansy, Ginny, Harry, Percy and Bill were all gathered. Bill came by floo about 5 minutes after Hermione and Molly was a bit flustered with Hermione’s emergency meeting.

When Hermione saw Gideon, she felt calmer, but she gasped as she saw Fred. “Oh, my!” Hermione covered her mouth and everyone looked at George.

“She doesn’t mean me,” George winked at Hermione.

“What is all this about, dear,” Molly said waving George to sit down.

Hermione didn’t say anything, but instead took out the parchment with the Life and Death spell on it and laid in on the table. “I’m going to bring Fred and Gideon back to life,” Hermione said and pointed at the parchment.

Arthur stared at Hermione as did everyone else and Molly burst out laughing. “Surly it’s not April yet, is it?”

“I’m not joking, Molly,” Hermione took a deep breath. “Gideon and Fred are right here, in the kitchen.”

Molly took a breath but didn’t let it go. Finally, she said, “What are you playing at?” Her eyes narrowed at Hermione. “This isn’t funny!”

“Tell Molly that the last time I spoke to her, I gave her a hug and whispered ‘I love you, binky’ in her ear,” Gideon said and Hermione nodded.

Hermione told molly of Gideon’s last words to her and Molly almost collapsed. “As a child, I could never say blanky for my comfort blanket. I called it a binky and Fabian and Gideon used to call me that as a nickname.” Molly sobbed into her hands.

“I can talk to Fred. What Hermione saying is the truth,” George said. “Fred is standing beside me and Gideon is standing next to Mum,”

“So this spell,” Arthur interrupted. “You know how to do this spell?”

“Yes,” Hermione nodded, more to herself. “I have been studying this spell for about a week now. I have to perform it on a full moon,”

“Which is tomorrow,” Harry said.

Hermione looked at her best friend and realised how much she missed him. “Yes,”

“How can we help?” Bill asked and the tension in the room eased.

“I’ll need something of both Gideon and Fred’s, but basically, I just need your strength,” Hermione said. She spent the next two hours explaining the spell.

~~*~~

Hermione climbed the stairs to the attic, her adrenaline wearing off and she was beginning to feel tired and sore.

She entered the attic with Gideon behind her. “Tomorrow, I’ll have you with me forever,” she said as she kicked off her shoes.

“Are you sure you want to choose me?” Gideon asked as he watched Hermione undress.

“Yes,” Hermione said as her bra dropped to the floor.

Gideon wrapped her in his arms and never wanted to let go.

~~*~~

It was nearing midnight, the moon was high in the sky and full, as predicted. Molly drew a wide circle in salt around a small fire and each family member stepped inside the circle. Harry and Pansy watched from the sidelines. They were out in the gardens at the Burrow.

“When Molly closes the circle, the spell begins,” Hermione said and everyone held hands. “I’ll draw on your family magic and perform the spell, your bond will bring Gideon and Fred back to life.”

Before closing the circle, Molly took the mixture in the jar and put it in a bowl, dropped Fred’s favourite jumper in along with Gideon’s watch and placed the bowl over the fire. She went back, closed the circle, and joined hands with Arthur and Hermione.

The flames instantly burned higher, and Hermione began chanting in Latin. The bowl caught alight, but unlike the fire beneath it, it burned green. As Hermione chanted, the green flame grew and spread around them, in line with the circle of salt.

“Gideon!” Molly yelled as she saw her brother standing where the fire in the middle should be. “Oh, my boy!” She cried as Fred stood beside him.

Fred took a step forward and he could feel the change from being in his side to Earthside. As he took another step, George cried out in pain, collapsing to the ground.

“George!” Fred said and went to step closer, but Gideon pulled him back.

“Something’s not right,” Gideon said as he took a step forward. It was Molly this time that cried out in pain and collapsed, Hermione desperately trying to hold Molly’s hand to not break the circle.

“Gideon, you have to hurry,” Hermione said. She could feel the Weasly line fading, their magic was separating.

Gideon moved an inch forward and Molly howled in pain.

“Hermione, can you see what I see?” Gideon asked and Hermione concentrated hard and she almost broke the connection. Molly and George’s images were standing in the middle with Fred and Gideon.

“No, this can’t be!” Hermione cried. “I know this spell will work, I know it will!”

“A soul for a soul,” Fred said. “If we cross, Mum and George take or place,”

Gideon nodded. “Hermione, stop the spell,”

“NO!” Hermione yelled. “This is our chance, please Gideon,” she pleased.

“At the cost to my sister and her son?” Gideon said, stepping back to the middle, and Molly slumped in relief.

Fred also took a step back and George’s pain stopped. “This isn’t the way,” Fred said, shaking his head. “He’ll find another way,”

“There is no other way. This is it!” Hermione said, tears rolling down her face. “Be with me, Gideon, please!” Hermione begged.

Molly moved her foot, sweeping it across the salt and broke the circle. The green flame disappeared and Hermione fell to her knees and cried.

“No, why?” Hermione sobbed. “This was our chance!”

Molly was weak, but she managed to sit next to Hermione and placed her arms around her.

“You tried,” Molly said, trying to soothe her. “You tried.”

“I love him,” Hermione admitted. “I love him.”

Molly nodded, knowing there was more to the story than she was told, but tonight wasn’t the night for it. Harry Helped them both to their feet, but Hermione refused to go back to the Burrow.

“I can’t be here,” Hermione said, but before anyone could say anything, she twirled on the spot and with a loud crack, she disapparated.


End file.
